fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Razaul Sventorsa
|- |rōmaji = Azauru-Subentosa|kanji = アザウル・スベントーサー |alias = Dark Lord of the Black Land Golden Glory King of Demonic Incarnations |color = red |text = gold |name = Razaul Sventorsa |race = Unknown |gender = Male |age = ??? |height = 6'0 |weight = 176lbs |hair = Gold |eyes = Gold(Human Form) Red(Demon Form) |birthday = Jan 01 |blood type = ??? |affiliation = The Dark Twelve |occupation = Guild Master |base of operations = The Black Land |previous occupation = King Follower of Zeref |status = Alive |relatives = None |magic = Fire Magic Wind Magic Water Magic Earth Magic Linguistic Magic Elemental Fusion |weapons = Brahmadanda : Decree by the Seven Sages of Heaven Gleipnir: the Chains that bind the Murderer of Gods Kavacha and Kundala: The Armor endowed with Privilege of the Sun God |previous partner = Zeref |japanese voice = Akio Ohtsuka |english voice = Kyle Hebert}}Razaul Sventorsa(アザウル・スベントーサー Azauru-Subentosa), better known as the King of Demonic Incarnations(受肉した悪魔の王 Juniku shita akuma no ō), Golden Glory(黄金の輝き ōgon no kagayaki)and The Dark Lord of the Black Land(黒い大地の魔王 Kuroi daichi no maō). He holds the third seat of the "Dark Twelve". He is an ancient being that was thought lost long ago from the history of mankind. He was famously known as the first of Zeref's followers and who worshiped his ideals. In modern era, majority of people possess no knowledge of his existence, since his records were erased by the magic council, leaving no evidence of him. He is known to be not from Earthland, but a "visitor" who came to Earthland hundreds years ago. He now resides in a mystical place, known as the Black Land, an ancient ruin left behind by ancient civilization long ago. Over the last hundreds of years, he has been preparing an ancient ceremony that occurs once every 500 years, called the "Valpurga Festa" to gather several dark forces together, awaiting the return of his old ally to deliver the "salvation" and bring forth the final judgement to mankind. Apparently, the protectors of the Status Quo, the "Nine Worthies" are currently preparing for the final war against the threat known as the Prophesied Advent. Appearance Razaul is portrayed as a young slender and yet fairly muscular man with average height in his late 20s, his looks are often described as charming and irresistible to women , as if he cast an enchantment magic upon them. He is often referred as a man with a Golden Body, a perfect proportioned body with gold hair and a pair of gold eyes, an appearance fitting for a true king. While some of his subordinates prefer to call him "Goldilocks" behind his back, he is irritated by the use of such despicable name and does not tolerate such insolence. The root of his origin lies from a distant world, far beyond the law and understanding of humankind on Earthland. He describes his own homeland as a literal "Hell" and humans in his world are nearly extinct. He was bound to a human form when he visited Earthland centuries ago, hence being trapped in his current weakened form. He possesses another appearance, just slightly different from his human figure. In the state of his "True Demon" form, his figure becomes more muscular and his skin tone becomes darker, also adding the part where his pair of golden eyes turn into pale white, void like nothingness. In addition, when he enters into combat, he is usually seen wearing a set of Golden Armor, fitting his own figure. This constantly leaves a heavy impression on people's minds, due to the unpleasant look on his eyes, adding every movements made by him leaves a killing intent, as if they were entranced by something unpleasant. He is only seen taking off his armor when he meets a worthy opponent, befitting for him to utilize his ultimate weapon. Personality As the sovereign and ruler of his world, he is known to be cold, calculating and an honorable figure. He is ruthless, but not evil, wise, but not all-knowing. He is arrogant and possesses great confidence in all of his doings. He truly believes himself to be the ruler of all worlds, and treats everyone as they are inferior. He consider those who dare to challenge him is to court death, should they get in his way of his plans or entertainment, no matter allies or enemies. He treats himself as the principle of everything, the absolute rule and doctrine that all should obey and follow. He only views the strong ones are capable and worthy to serve him, and the fate of the weak ones is their inevitable death, following the law of "the Survival of the Fittest". He showed an interest to the region, known as the Black Land when he arrived on Earthland centuries ago, due to the nostalgia, reminding him of his own world. From a child to a full grown man, he had always been seen as dark and brooding, showing no sign of emotions, simply an empty vessel, never had a "purpose" in his life. He had no concern for anyone else, only dedicated to serving himself. Unlike normal humans, he neither knows nor judge the value of something, he is unable to differentiate between good and evil. Eventually, he became bored of his life on his old world, he began to ward off his boredom by travelling to other worlds, visiting them and destroying them as he pleased. He encountered Zeref during his first landing on Earthland, and somewhat engaged in combat with him for entertainment. To his surprise, they were evenly matched and he considered it his first loss. He mentioned that his loss was not because of his abilities or strength, but the lack of something from his inner self, being a void being, without knowing his true self, and only filled with emptiness. Ever since then, he pursued and followed Zeref to pursue knowledge of understanding human nature even more. If Zeref is known to be the darkness aspect of humanity, while Fairy Tail embodies the light of humanity, then Razaul is said to be the wall separating both sides, resembling an untainted paper. From his perspective, unlike humans, he only sees death as a means to an end, being immortal, he cannot understand the concept of death. After centuries, he still could not grasp the meaning of being human, only until his final moments, he finally reached a conclusion that he never wanted to understand humans, but desired to become one himself and live among them. He realized that power and immortality never meant anything to him, only lying to himself , claiming to be a perfect being, fearing to meet his end. He accepted his fate and faded away with integrity, indebted to the ones who taught him the true nature of the world of humanity. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Magic Fire Magic '(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): one of Razaul's common magic types that he usually utilize, it's the caster magic employing the element of fire. It is seen that he applies several forms of fire in combat with various colors. Each Flame possesses different levels of fire power. His mastery over the fire element is unparalleled, he's capable of shaping the fire elements with the form of dragons and other magical beasts. He favors dragons, since they resemble royalty and imperials from his home world. Each of his numerous flames functions differently, he even possesses a flame capable of healing and restoration as well. *'Vulcan:The Flames of Inferno(焦獄の炎 Ase goku no honō): *'Appolo:The Flames of Purgatory'(煉獄の炎 Rengoku no honō): *'Vesta:The Flames of Eternal Paradise'(十万億土の炎 Jūman'okudo no honō): *'Jupiter: Demon Lord of the six Flame Prison'(六界炎獄の魔鬼 Rokkai en goku no maki) Water Magic '(水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): a versatile type of caster magic that Razaul utilizes against his opponents. However, unlike expert Water level casters such as Juvia , who is capable of altering their bodies into liquid form, Razaul finds such method to be "a technique only for weaklings" , he refuses to resort to such poor act, since it will only defile his reputation. Nevertheless , he does not carry the title of the Lord of elements for nothing, his water magic skills should not be underestimated, he even demonstrated by splitting an entire lake to create a pathway for himself. *'Neptune *'Volturnus *'Salacia *'TIberinus '''Wind Magic '(風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Due to the employment of the static and kinetic energy of the air, this caster magic is by far Razaul's favorite. He says this magic is "enough to rid off the scums" in a quick and clean death. He prefers to use Wind Magic to quickly dispose of his weak opponents, since it's much faster and he prefers not to dirty his hands with such weaklings. *'Aquilo *'Auster *'Vulturnus *'Favonius 'Earth Magic '(土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): With great knowledge over the landscapes on Earthland, Razaul is able to use Earth magic to his fullest advantage, capable of using its terrain advantage against his opponents. Similar to Hoteye of Oracion Seis and Jura Neekis of the Ten Wizard Saints, he can harden the soil of earth as tough as iron or liquefy them as soft as quicksand. He applies Earth Magic together with his genius tactics, trapping his enemies or bury them using his life-time experience on the geographical features of Earthland. *'Ceres *'Diana *'Mars *'Terra '''Linguistic Magic(言語の魔法 Gengo no mahō): An ancient magic lost long ago, its nature is something close to a lost magic. Its powers are alien-like, and incomprehensible by normal humans, but it is only usable by humans in the Ultimate Magic World stated by Hades(Purehito). Mystical Languages that affect and distort the concept of reality and bring forth miracles. Many variations of these languages are used by demons and other magical species in Razaul's home world. Elemental Fusion(要素核融合 Yōso kaku yūgō): Ever since Razaul reached the pinnacle of his magic skills, he discovered a new type of magic, or he would rather call it a skill, that is Elemental Fusion. The sole power that granted him the title as the Lord of Elementals, by speaking of amalgamation and coalescence, he merges the composition and the nature of two or more magic that employ different elements together. However, this is no simple task, the consequences of a mistake in the process should not be trifled with. With the slightest miscalculation, the reaction of the elements combined will become highly unstable , releasing large amount of energy in a large scale, destroying anything of its surroundings, similar to the theory of Nuclear Fission. This requires perfect understanding and analysis of the structures of elements and impeccable calculation. First, he creates two or more various elements , in a shape of energy spheres, then synchronize with the perfect timing and merging of two separate elements in optimal ratios, the two elements will fuse together and join to form a new type of element. In a curious way, he enjoys the explosion of his failing attempts and tends to use the impact of the explosive blasts to his advantage against his enemies by throwing the spheres toward his opponents , creating a devastating explosion , whether they're close range or long range. However, he cannot combine any kind of elements together, since some elements are incompatible , hence unable to merge together, such an example would be Fire and Water are at odds against each other, Water extinguishes a small fire, while a large fire evaporates water, it's impossible to synthesize two complete different elements. Nevertheless, there is one main key to defeat this magic skill of his, and its the time interval for the activation of the spells. The greater the destructive power of his elemental fusion, the longer he will require for adjustments and accumulate the elements together. It is also possible to destroy a small version of it at the beginning phase of the spell. A list of elements which he is capable to merge are Fire & Wind, Earth & Fire, Water & Earth, and Water & Wind. He is also capable of merging the fifth element, Aether with any elements to create "divine works", by means, to create an object out of nothing, materializing shapeless beings , following the concept of Ex Nihilo, which means "out of nothing comes nothing", rejecting the concept of nothingness, different from allowing objects to take a material form from imagination, such as the Arc of Embodiment. Unlike the arc of embodiment which provides an object or being with a material form, Artifacts or any creations out of Aether require constant magical energy running through them, hence they will disappear into nothingness if they're not supplied with sufficient magical energy over a period of time. tumblr_m8k4n3mzms1rx6yjzo1_500.gif|thumb|a successful Elemental Fusion 0Uf2tAf.gif|a failed Elemental Fusion Tailed_Beast_Ball.jpg 486243-arugo_void.png Finish_Blast.jpg BidoUndergroundEnergyBall2.png Chibaku_Tensei_by_Mesocyclone.jpg|Calamity Fall RevengeDeathBallGTBaby.png|The First Phase of Calamity Fall reinf2.jpg|The Second Phase of Calamity Fall Raigou_by_aczkechries.jpg|The Final Phase of Calamity Fall 2264231_o.gif|Activation of Calamity Fall *'Eris: Final Hour of Mankind's Concordance' (人間統一の最終時間 Ningen Tōitsu no saishū jikan) *'Apep: The Manifested Serpent of All Evils' (この世全ての悪を具現化の大蛇 Konoyosubetenoaku o gugen-ka no orochi) *'Tiamat: the Beast of Chaos that separated Heaven and Earth'(天地乖離の混沌獣 Tenchi kairi no Konton-jū) *'Angra Mainyuu: the Primordial Evil that destroys All Creations'(全て創作を破壊する原初の悪 Subete sōsaku o hakai suru gensho no aku): This is regarded as the most dangerous and deadliest spells of Elemental Fusion utilized by Razaul. By normal means, it is nearly impossible to deflect or destroy this spell. Evading it is the only means of escape. This is considered the pinnacle of the Elemental Fusion , which focuses on the utilization of Aether by creating an artificial void. The only weakness it possesses is the time interval required to gather all magical energy and the concentrated amount of Aether from nature to complete the spell. Unlike its previous Elemental Fusion spells that consist of explosive nuke types that destroys, this is more of a spell that creates. This spell follows the theoretical concept of Aether , the fifth element was once being called a substance similar to that thought to make up "Celestial Bodies"(天体 Tentai). This is close to defying natural order by molding a star creation. Similar to a miniature artificial black hole, it sucks in everything from its surroundings. It takes the shape of a small sized black orb that expands gradually by itself as it devours "existence". *'Calamity Fall: Star Formation of Nine Divine Miracles'(九神聖奇跡の星陣形 Kyū shinsei kiseki no hoshi jinkei) Abilities Lord of the Elements(要素の支配者 Yōso no shihai-sha): His powers rival those of Zeref's, as he considered Zeref his equal. However, in terms of fire power, he's more versatile , he relies on a variety of elemental magic. Zeref holds him in high regards, believing him to be the key to the destruction of humanity. So far, he is capable of utilizing the main five elements, that are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and lastly, the fifth mystical element , known as Aether, or better known as Void , Quintessence or Space element. His mastery over the elemental magic makes him a troublesome opponent for anyone, even though he used magic only utilizing the five elements, he claims to be capable of employing new elemental magic using a skill of his, called Elemental Fusion, enable him to use the sub-elements for combat as well. He chose the usage of the elements, since elements are substances of nature that shape the world, and due to the fact that they are universal, they are convenient sources of magic and available everywhere. This also helps him to develop an affinity for elements, granting him access to all compositions and concepts of magic that applies elements, and resulting in his capability to invoke the Elementals(精霊 Seirei), by means, Nature Spirits, those which are extensions of nature and protect the will of nature. They are simply high class spirits that lie dormant in mother nature. With complete realization of the elements of nature, he can perceive the life force of other creatures or inanimate objects, even sensing their alignments and power. To be more specific, he actually perceives the nature of everything in the Astral Plane, by discerning the subtle bodies. However, he is only able to call upon the lowest class of elementals since he lacks communication with the elementals and treats them like tools, justifiable by his cruel and evil nature. As for lower class of Elementals, they only answer the call from anyone stronger than themselves. Apparently, Razaul can also be called a type of elemental, since he's the embodiment of the sins and evils of humans themselves. Besides the four classical elements , Razaul relies more on the fifth element , Aether. His alien sense as a demon allows him to understand the nature of magic easier , or more specifically, It's how demons perceive the nature of magic, since it's their innate ability. In addition, the mystic element , Aether is the fresh air and the pure essence that cannot be sensed or breathed in by mortals. Only "immortals"(Beings who are not mortal) are capable to utilize Aether to its fullest potential. Aether is the main source that shapes the very miracles and mysteries of magic , although shapeless and incapable of self-activation, it is the very foundation that shapes everything in reality, allowing "what cannot be seen" to be seen. More importantly, due to his weakened mortal vessel, his powers are limited, unable to draw out his full power as the Lord of Elementals. He was capable to break the limits of his mortal vessel and possessed his original amount of powers when he first visited Earthland, but as time passed by, he became more attached to the environment and the society on Earthland, closer to becoming "human" , hence he became weaker. Enhanced Strength: Being a demon himself, he is without a doubt stronger than average humans. However, he is not any ordinary demon, but his species would refer to him as a Demon Ancestor(魔祖 Ma so). They are called True Demons, primordial demons born from the desires and the evil of all worlds, demonic sentient beings since birth. To face demons of such, humans are actually fighting against the evil and darkness of humanity itself. Humans usually imagine demons as colossal monstrous flesh-eating beasts, but these highly intelligent species of demons are more humanoid, with insurmountable of magical capacity, enabling them to reach the pinnacle of physical strength, far beyond the limits of ordinary humans. This allows him to easily kill a regular human effortlessly alone with his physical strength. Even so, a few powerhouses such as the likes of Laxus or Gildartz , and Natsu are capable of overpowering him , in terms of brute strength. Enhanced Agility: His speed is nothing surprising, compared to extremely fast combatants like Laxus or Doranbolt. His speed is comparable to average mages like Elfman. On the contrary, He is more dexterous and agile. He is quite adaptable in any situation. From fighting with a single opponent to multiple opponents, he is adept in switching to new combat tactics. Instead of charging toward his enemies, he prefers relying on long range spells and incantations. Due to his arrogant nature, he chooses not to engage in close combat, since it's a "waste of energy". If someone should ask about his weakness , it will be his lack of proficiency in close range battles. He is not a fighter, he is a caster, he relies on spells and incantations, rather than using his fists and brute strength. He is skillful in changing from the basic spells to high class contract type incantations. However, in desperate occasions, he still possess a little knowledge in swordsmanship, but unable to hold out long enough against someone with complete mastery in swordsmanship like Erza. However, he can use ancient spells to reinforce his speed temporarily, enough to "keep up" with fast enemies. His muscle reflexes far surpassed humans, together with his reinforced perception in magic allows him to predict the attacks from common mages, allowing him to analyze his opponent's abilities within seconds. Alien Sense and Intellect: Razaul cannot be entirely classified as a common demon, which are the direct opposites of angels, he is naturally a force of nature, a being created from the desire and imagination of mankind, he is the manifestation of all world's evil. Committing evil acts is simply same as breathing to him , it is his nature. His way of understanding nature isolates him from the level of humans. Unlike Earthland, his homeworld can be something close to the Ultimate Magic World which was described by Hades, "a world only for Magic users". If there should be a contest to test the knowledge in magic , he would most definitely outrival anyone from Earthland. His nature is something close to an Elemental, but more resembling a materialization of the evils of our planet, more akin to fictional mythology entities in extra-dimensions. He is capable of perceiving Fairies, Spirits and mythical creatures from the astral realm, which is not visible to the human's naked eyes. The nature of his type of magic is capable of distorting the concept of reality, they are spells close to the nature of the One Magic, and yet being completely different from it. His magic can be called phenomenons or rather extensions of natural order, humans do not possess the motor skills to comprehend of such concepts. If one tests his ability as a magic user, he would be close to a final boss in a video game, spamming final and ultimate desperation moves, making him the best in terms of pure fire-power. However, he has a bad compatibility against dragon slayers, that is only when he is using his magic skills. If he were to utilize his trump cards , that's a different story. Weapon: Brahmadanda: Decree by the Seven Sages of Heaven '(乾坤の七仙人で法令 Kenkon no nana sen'nin de hōrei) *'Heavens Fall: The Primordial Genesis that coalesce the heavens(天地を合体原初の創世 Tenchi o gattai gensho no sōsei) Gleipnir: Chains that bind the Murderer of Gods '''(神々殺人者を拘束の鎖 Kamigami satsujin-sha o kōsoku no kusari) '''Kavacha and Kundala: The Armor endowed with Privilege of the Sun God(日輪神の特権に恵まれ鎧 Nichirin-shin no tokken ni megumare yoroi)